Light of Destiny
by Dark-Shadow-Knight13
Summary: A priestess, Bridgette, spoke of a prophecy before her death. The evil she faced along with her protectors, sealed away for centuries. The evil reawakens in modern-day Paris along with the protectors. They rush to find the reincarnation of their beloved priestess, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and convince her of her destiny before it is too late.


The black-haired woman lay on the ground. Her arm burned and bleeding, blood seeping from her chest through her hakama, her hair tangled, stringy and full of dirt. Her clothes were in tatters and burned in other places because of the demon's fire. She was struggling to breathe, yet despite all this, she stood tall and refused to bow down to the darkness slowly encroaching upon her. Even if she failed, she would use all her strength to battle the demon which threatened her land. She placed a hand to her earring.

* * *

 _Run. They had to run, they had to protect their priestess._

"Lady Bridgette! We must get you to safety; you are injured!" Yelled a blond-haired young man, dressed in a black suit with cat ears and a tail. He wielded both a sword and staff against the demons that threatened his lady.

The woman he was referring to, Lady Bridgette, was the powerful Priestess whom he had sworn to protect. She was blessed by the gods with great power and could purify any and all demons that threatened her land and people.

He was not alone in his quest to protect her. He and the members of the Miraculus Court had been chosen by fate to be her vassals and they would NOT allow her to die.

"No, Cat Noir. He will surely destroy the village if we retreat. My injuries are not serious enough for us to flee."

Cat Noir huffed and rolled his eyes. His priestess could be so stubborn sometimes, putting her duty above her own health and safety.

"Bubbler, Wifi, Reflekta, our priestess is in need of your aid!" He shouted to his fellow Court members. Three figures, one male and two females appeared immediately at his command. They stared at him reverently, awaiting his orders.

"Bubbler and Reflekta you must distract Hawk Moth and his Akumas. You are to buy us as much time as you are able. Lady Wifi you and I shall escort Lady Bridgette to safety and protect her until her strength is returned."

"Yes, Cat Noir!" They yelled.

While the two distracted Hawk Moth with bubbles and replicas, Lady Bridgette was carefully carried atop Cat Noir's back to safety. They moved swiftly and encountered no resistance. Finally after some time, Cat Noir had decided they were far enough away from any danger and managed to take refuge in a cave located near a spring. They could treat her wounds here.

While Lady Wifi tended to her wounds, Noir stared ahead in the direction they'd just come from. Were his fellow Miraculus members still alive, or had Hawk Moth already defeated them? Was he already on his way here to destroy Priestess Bridgette? His right hand bubbled with a dark aura which threatened to destroy their hiding place.

Before he could process what was happening, Lady Wifi had grabbed his right hand and thrust it at a stump. He blinked at her in slight confusion, glancing from her to the now-destroyed stump. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. She scowled at him.

"Noir, you must control yourself. Do not forget that Hawk Moth can sense your powers. You will lead him right to us!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

His ears flattened against his head. Of course he knew that! Still... she was right. Using his power without restraint would indeed lead Hawk Moth to them. He had to be more careful. Sighing he gave her a half-smile.

"How is Lady Bridgette?"

Wifi looked away and shook her head. Tears threatened to spill even as she wiped them away. His eyes widened, he pushed her aside and ran to his lady. She was awake, head resting on a soft rock, arms folded across her chest. She was awake, but barely. Her rosy skin was pale. Her pale, blue eyes met his bright, green ones even as she gasped for breath and reached for him.

She was dying.

"C-Cat-" She croaked, her voice raspy and weak.

"Save your strength milady. You will need it."

She shook her head and reached for her earrings. With shaky fingers as they were carefully removed, she spoke softly.

 _A dark-haired girl will you meet_

 _My reincarnation must you seek_

 _Another time will you enter_

 _To destroy the evil once and ever_

 _With patience and kindness must you brave_

 _Teach her to bear the power most grave_

 _Convince her of her fate you must_

 _Less all the world be turned to dust_

 _My eyes you will know_

 _When you meet her with woe_

 _Great sadness will she face_

 _Miraculous powers shall she embrace_

"Milady? What-"

"You must... gasp... help her Cat Noir. My reincarnation- you must protect her. All of you will awaken in a strange world. She will be there, you must find her."

"No, Milady!"

She smiled at him.

"My time is done. You, Lady Wifi, Bubbler, Reflekta, Illustrator, Princess Fragrance, Antibug, Tikki, Plagg, Dark Cupid, and Volpina; all of you will meet my reincarnation. She shall defeat Hawk Moth and save the world from darkness. You will _obey_ her as you did me. You will _aid_ her as you did me. This is my last command as your Priestess."

A great roar was heard from outside causing the group to tense. Cat hissed as he rose, gently lowering his Priestess's head to the ground. She narrowed her eyes as the roar approached closer.

"Milady?" Cat inquired.

"I wounded Hawk Moth and his minions severely, yet I fear I do not have enough power to defeat him. I have only enough strength left to seal all of you away along with the demons." She moaned painfully.

"You mustn't-" Reflekta pleaded.

Bridgette closed her eyes and began to chant, as a bright red light engulfed everyone in the cave and Hawk Moth's screams of pain could be heard, the Court didn't move as the light washed over their bodies. They were being sealed away.

" _Cat Noir, please lead the others with great heart and great mind."_

" _I will milady."_

" _And when you meet my reincarnation… try your best not to flirt with her."_

" _I will Bridgette."_

The light disappeared and all that remained was a Priestess, wounded and smiling.

* * *

This story was inspired by 'Bound to You' by CoralReef89. s/11802496/1/Bound-To-You

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir is the intellectual property of Thomas Astruc, Zagtoon animation, and Method animation. Copyright 2016. I only own the Oc's, and ideas.


End file.
